Lejos de ti
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Amu se ha alejado de Ikuto, pero de una manera cruel que acabo destrozándolo. No importa que ten lejos estén encontraran la manera de estar juntos de nuevo y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Lejos de ti**

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

La canción ni al traducción tampoco me pertenecen, la canción se llama The umbrella of glass es de Versailles y la traducción la saque de un video de youtube de ayusorrow012 (enlace en mi perfil)

_Hola les traigo este pequeño fic, espero que les guste aunque les advierto que yo acabe llorando mientras lo escribía. _

Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 30 años estoy o estaba casado con la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, ella se llama Amu

_Comenzó a chispear_

_Es el preludio de una llovizna_

_Si pienso en aquella persona amada_

_Una melodía empieza a sonar_

_Es interminable la presión_

_Que hacen mis sentimientos por ti_

_Mi respiración es tan forzada_

_Es sofocante no poder dormir todas las noches_

_Mis sentimientos por ti no cesan_

Cuando la conocí era apenas una niña que nunca mostraba verdadera personalidad, mostraba su falso yo, que era testaruda pero en realidad era muy calida y quería mostrarle al mundo que ella también era amable, una niña como las demás, pero no era como las demás, era única y eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella. Un tiempo la pretendí, me divertía mucho haciéndola enfadar, hasta que me declare y acepto ser mi novia, estuvimos varios años saliendo y cuando fue mayor de edad le propuse matrimonio, fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando me dijo que si.

_La lluvia va tocando una melodía_

_El poema que te hice con amor_

_El interior de mi corazón es de cristal_

_La lluvia viene a golpearlo fuertemente_

_A seguir golpeándolo_

_No hay nada que la detenga_

Antes de conocerla yo era un pésimo ser humano, era rebelde, me gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, no tenia la necesidad de querer ni mucho menos amar a alguien pero cuando la conocí, todo cambio en mi y mientras mas tiempo pasaba con ella, me volvía una mejor persona, madure y afronte mis responsabilidades y ella me enseño a amar.

Con ella mi música se volvió mas suave, cada vez que tocaba para ella, ponía mis sentimientos en la canción.

Aunque se halla apartado de mi la sigo y la seguiré amando…

_Ah…aun palpita mi corazón_

_Como ondas en el agua_

_Soy sepultado en sentimientos que me estremecen_

_Me va desmoronándome mi canto y también la melodía_

_Al menos escuchare dentro de mi pecho _

_Creo que voy a llorar_

Cada que recuerdo los días a su lado, el dolor de mi corazón sale en forma de lagrimas.

No les puedo decir que todo era perfecto porque seria una mentira, teníamos discusiones pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, pesar de eso era esplendido amanecer junto a ella, ver su sonrisa cada día, sentir su cuerpo, saborear sus labios y su tibio aliento, escuchar su linda voz, mi nombre salir de su boca en dulces gemidos cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Pero ya no mas…

_Por que mi voz se esta quebrando_

_La lluvia va tocando una melodía_

_El poema que te hice con amor_

_El interior de mi corazón es de cristal_

_La lluvia viene a golpearlo fuertemente_

_A seguir golpeándolo_

_No hay nada que la detenga_

Mi dolor se refleja en mi violín, mis canciones son frías y tormentosas_._

Cada rincón de la casa me recuerda a ella, no solo de la casa, cada cosa, los amigos me hablan para preguntar como estoy desde su ida

¿Cómo quieren que este, si el amor de mi vida no va a regresar a mi lado?

Estoy deshecho…

No soy el mismo de antes, ahora soy una persona fría, distanciada de la gente y no me importa mi vida si no esta ella.

_Le digo a mi corazón roto_

"_ella esta cerca"_

_Este sentimiento que no cesa_

_Va tocando una melodía_

_Estremeciendo a mi corazón_

_Solo digo y escucho una palabra_

"_ella esta cerca"_

_Ya no te veo mas_

_Lo digo y lo deseo "ella esta cerca"_

Hoy hace un año que se fue, el teléfono no para de sonar, me encierro en "nuestro" cuarto, aun siguen sus cosas como las dejo, me tiro en la cama y me aferro a una foto de ella, empiezo a llorar como un niño, percibo un dulce aroma, siento que es ella, la siento cerca…Tan cerca

No te preocupes Amu pronto estaremos juntos…

_En el próximo capitulo sabremos como Ikuto perdió a Amu_

_**El enlace para ver el video de la canción esta en mi perfil** _

_Dejen comentarios Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lejos de ti**

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

Esta canción se llama Windress de Versailles y la traducción es de ayusorrow012

_Al parecer no están disponibles los enlaces externos pero pueden buscarlos en youtube._

_**¿Quieren saber como perdí la razón de mi vida?**_

_Al ser sanado de mi herida, mi vida toma valor_

_Pero estoy maltrecho, no soy nada me volví un objeto_

_Si hoy muestro mi debilidad a alguien_

_Entenderá mi pasado al estar cerca de mi_

_Hey quiero conocerte y tus hermosas flores_

_Pero se ha derramado mi efímero sueño_

_Abrazando mi intermitente vida_

_Me iré muy lejos_

_**La noche, un auto, una carretera mojada, mi esposa me toma de la mano mientras el carro cae al precipicio; es lo único que puedo ver antes de caer inconciente.**_

_**Despierto en una habitación desconocida, es totalmente blanca, estoy conectado a varias maquinas, puedo oír mi corazón, intento moverme pero me duele, jadeo del dolor, veo mi cuerpo y caigo en cuenta que estoy en el hospital.**_

_**Llamo a la enfermera, ella acude a mi llamado**_

_**-¿Qué me paso? ¡¿Mi esposa?**_

_**-Una señorita esta afuera, si gusta le llamo, mientras voy por el doctor**_

_**-Gracias-tengo la esperanza que sea Amu, que este con bien**_

…**..**

*Flashback*

Hoy es nuestro 5º aniversario de casados, vamos a una fiesta que nos organizaron nuestros amigos, ya esta oscureciendo y ha comenzado a llover, la carretera se torna un poco peligrosa, me calmo y conduzco con prudencia, Amu me platica de muchas cosas, casi no le presto atención, por estar vigilando las curvas de la carretera

-¿Me escuchaste Ikuto?-me dice un poco molesta

-Lo siento, no, me concentro en la carretera

-Oh esta bien-hace un puchero, le acaricio la mejilla, se sonroja, adoro cuando sucede eso

La circulación esta un poco lenta por la fuerte lluvia, un imprudente conductor intenta rebasar, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que otro viene en sentido contrario, intento esquivar, pero es inútil, Amu también vio lo que sucedería, me toma de la mano y la aprieta, puedo sentir su miedo ya que su mano esta temblando, yo estoy igual

-Te amo-dice con seguridad y tratando de calmar su angustia

-Yo también te amo-le digo mientras el auto recibe el impacto y cae por la orilla de la carretera hacia el precipicio, después de dar muchas vueltas paramos, percibo un olor a gasolina "¿Amu estas bien?" no me responde, se ha desmayado, empieza a salir humo del cofre, estoy herido pero tenemos que salir de aquí, la cargo y la alejo lo mas posible, una vez a salvo escucho una fuerte explosión y me permito desvanecerme….

_Una luz_

_Soy entregado y llevado por el viento_

_Para ir hacia donde tu estas_

_Ir hacia el mundo de la muerte y_

_Que escuches mi voz_

Despierto en una habitación desconocida, es totalmente blanca, estoy conectado a varias maquinas, puedo oír mi corazón, intento moverme pero me duele, jadeo del dolor, veo mi cuerpo y caigo en cuenta que estoy en el hospital.

Llamo a la enfermera, ella acude a mi llamado

-¿Qué me paso? ¡¿Mi esposa?

-Una señorita esta afuera, si gusta le llamo, mientras voy por el doctor

-Gracias

-¡Ikuto!-oigo una voz, no es la de mi esposa, es mi hermana-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Dónde esta Amu? ¿Cómo esta?

-Bueno-intenta hablar pero la interrumpe el doctor

-¿Cómo se siente señor Tsukiyomi?

-¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-Antes de eso dígame ¿Como se siente usted? ¿Le duele algo?

-Me duele el cuerpo

-Es normal, le daremos más analgésicos

-¡¿Y mi esposa?

-Es un tema delicado

-¡¿Que le pasa?

-Ella no resistió el impacto e inhalo mucho humo y… desgraciadamente murió

Mi corazón se detuvo, quede en total shock, mi mundo se desquebrajo, las lagrimas corrieron por mi cara mientras esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza haciendo eco.

-¡No puede ser!

-Lo lamento mucho-se retira el doctor, Utau esta llorando, me abraza, no puedo sentir su abrazo, ni mi cuerpo, mi alma se ha ido con Amu

_Ah…quiero verte y se que es un pecado, un error_

_Voy al futuro rodeado de mis sentimientos y_

_Sujetándome de un hilo muy delgado_

-Quiero ver su cuerpo, quiero saber si esta en verdad mu…-no puedo pronunciar esa palabra

-Le diré al doctor

Después de ruegos me llevan a la morgue, puedo ver su cuerpo, pálido, sin movimiento, tan serena, parece dormir, su cara es apacible

"¿Cómo me pudiste dejar, Amu…?" Toco su piel, es tan fría, eso me confirma que ya no despertara de ese sueño, ella siempre ha sido calida, es como mi sol, siempre cubriéndome bajo su calidez. Ahora moriré de frío

Mis lagrimas caen en su mano, sigue sin moverse "Por favor despierta, es muy mala broma" no responde ni lo hará

Me sacan de ahí y me llevan a mi cuarto, no quiero y me pongo violento, me dan un sedante y ya no se mas…

Después de un tiempo, sanaron mis heridas físicas y me dejan salir del hospital, todos me dan ánimos, pero mi vida ya no tiene sentido, mi hermana me dice que debo salir adelante

Intento reconstruir mi vida, es algo imposible, mis amigos dicen que he cambiado ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la persona a la que me debía ya no esta más a mi lado.

*Fin de flashback*

Hoy hace un año que ya no estas aquí Amu, el teléfono no para de sonar para darme las condolencias, mi hermana me envía mensajes para preguntarme por que no estoy en la misa en tu memoria.

Ahora solo quiero estar "junto a ti"

Fui al baño, después de llorar unas horas, abrí un cajón y un frasco sobresale, lo tome y me senté en la orilla de la cama leí las advertencias "no exceda la dosis recomendada" No me importa, retire la tapa y metí todas las pastillas en mi boca y las trague, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Es insoportable estar sin ti…Amu

_Es tan débil la luz, que creí que ibas a desaparecer_

_Pero antes de que eso pase_

_Y que me dejes_

_Te digo que regresare de nuevo_

_Te quiero ver, quiero oír tu voz_

_creí que volvías a respirar…_

_Pero ya no_

_Ah…quiero verte y se que es un pecado, un error_

_Voy al futuro rodeado de mis sentimientos _

Me acuesto en la cama cierro los ojos esperando a mi ángel de cabello rosado

Después de un rato te veo…Ahh eres tan hermosa, justo como te recordaba, tu lindo cabello rosa, tu piel blanca, tus ojos verdes llenos de luz, tu brillante sonrisa, en ese vestido blanco te ves radiante, extiendes tu mano, intento alcanzarla pero es inútil ay algo que me lo impide me dices "ven" pero escucho una voz "Ikuto, no mueras" reconozco esa voz es mi hermana, empiezas a desvanecerte, corro hacia a ti pero ya no estas

¡Amu no me dejes!

_Mis sentimientos los pongo en el viento_

_Mi vida antes de mi fugaz sueño_

_El viento apaga el valor_

_De mi vida sanada_

Despierto como de un sueño, de nuevo en el hospital

-Ikuto que bueno que despertaste

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa y te encontré en la cama con el frasco vacío en tu mano y llame a la ambulancia

-No quería que me salvaran ¡¿que no entiendes que ya mi vida no vale sin Amu?

-No quiero que otra de mis personas mas queridas muera

-Yo quiero estar al lado de mi persona amada…

No te preocupes Amu, encontrare la manera de volverte a ver y estar juntos sin que nadie nos separe.

Dios te pido un deseo por favor llévame al lado de la persona que mas he amado

Cerré mis ojos, tu aroma envuelve la habitación, abro los ojos y de nuevo te veo, me extiendes tus brazos me invitas a ir hacia ti "es hora" me dices con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Solo me queda mirar_

_Como mis sentimientos no desaparecen_

_Y que continúa parpadeando_

_La luz_

Veo el monitor que registra mis latidos que poco a poco se van perdiendo, me entrego a tus brazos, me envuelven tus alas, siento de nuevo tu calor, suena la alarma de que mi corazón ha dejado de latir.

Ha dejado de latir para entregártelo mi amada Amu, ahora y para siempre estaremos juntos…

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?, ¿me quieren matar?_

_Díganmelo, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
